


Courfeyrac

by enjolfrance



Series: Love Grantaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolfrance/pseuds/enjolfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac's letter from Grantaire after he's gone. These letters are written to accompany "I Should Tell You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac

Courf,  
Hi. So I don’t know how to start this, we’ve never really done serious. I think the most intense conversation we’ve ever had was that night we finished off a bottle of tequila between us and put our friends in order of hotness. Can you remember we even had a ranking system? Muscles, eyes, hair, height, intelligence, charm... I don’t remember any of the others. Of course you ended up top of the last list, but overall Jehan won. Have you ever told him? The dreamy poet that came top of most of our categories. I’m proud of how subjective we were, of course Enjolras beat out everyone in my mind but you were right, his usual lack of emotion did put him last and damage his overall rating, as did Combeferre’s lack of muscles. If you ever find the list you might want to burn it! I can’t really remember much else and it may get you in trouble with a certain someone…  
Speaking of. I’m so smooth, I know. I still think I should have won the charm category. Anyway, back to my point. That was the night I realised you had a thing for our resident philosipher, for someone who teased the object of their affection to get their attention I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. You better not leave it much longer Mr. or I will come and haunt your ass until you get it on.   
Bare with me, I need to say a couple of serious things or I’ll never forgive myself. First off thank you. Not once have you judged me and my behaviour and I am eternally grateful. You always knew how to make me laugh and some of my best memories are with you, just feeling completely relaxed. Not having to put up any kind of front to anyone. Somehow you always managed to support me without it ever being overly emotional, I don’t know how you managed it, but thank you. There is a painting in my folder that I did for you. It’s nothing special so you don’t have to keep it, but I wanted to leave you something. You are my best friend Courf and I love you.  
Okay soppy moment over! Now go out and laugh, kiss Combeferre so hard he starts waxing philosophical about your lips, or something like that and then get some new stories to tell me, but take your time. I shall no doubt be waiting with rock stars and past presidents so there’s no hurry!   
Have the most incredible life!  
Love, Grantaire. x


End file.
